YuGiOh Dawn of Darkness
by Zulshin
Summary: Darkna Nighta a boy with hopes and dreams of becoming a good duelsit.He signs up for Duel Acadmia but little does he know that in the school rgere is a dark force appraoching that could endager not only the school.But the world itself
1. Chapter 1

This is a story i wrote its not connected to the plot of GX in any way all my own charcters and such 

Disclaimer:I don't own anything in story apart from plot and charcters and some of the cards

Duel Acadmia is a palce for young duelsits to hone there dueling skills.A place for them to train to become great duelist.It had the most elite young duelists around the globe.It also had some of the lowest ranking ones,Such as Darkna Nighta.

Darkna Nighta was a young duelist whodidn't know how to duel too well and was applying to join Duel Acadmia.But he had no clue from the second he applied his life would become so strange.

_"I'm nearly there!" _Darkna thought to himself as he ran down the road seeing the exam area._The place where i will be tested to see if i can get in!"_ Darkna thought to himself.Darkna entered the building "Hi umm i'm Darkna no.249" Darkna said ot person at door they cheecked through some paper files "Ok go right ahead" Darkna saw a clock on wall and saw that his rough timeof duel was near then he heard a voice

"Would no.249 please enter Duel Feild 24.I repea would no.249 please enter Duel Feild 24"Darkna smiled as he entered the duel ring. on the other side his opponent stood a male 20 year old examiner well thats how he looked at least "Hello i am Yern and i will be examaner shall we begin" "Right" Darkna replied "Duel" they both shouted "I'll begin the examiner announced.I will summon my Big Sheild Gardna(100/2600) in defense and end"  
"Right my draw" Darkna drew a card looking worried about the strong defense his opponent had sed but his friend used that card so he knew its weakness "I summon my Hellfire Dog in defense mode(1300/1500) and a card face down. I end with that"  
The examiner smiled "You may want to try a bit harder if your going to win.I draw! I Activate Sheild and Sword and then i move my Big Sheild Guardna into attack position.(2600/100) and now Big Sheild Guardna destroy his monster!" The examiner declared "I use my monsters effect now i can special summon a Hellfire monster with 1500 or less attack in attack mode!So i choose my Hellfire Summoner!(800/1200).Also since at the end phase you monsters attack wil lbecome 100 again it'l lbe easy to kill"  
"Do you think a examiner would be stupid i use Lock Skill this locks my monsters attack and defense there current and it can't change as long as it is active.Then i end off course with the weak monsters you have shown oyu on't beat a examiner like me"  
_ "trust me to get the arogant examiner"_"I draw ! Darkna smiled at seeing what he drew.I sacrifice my monster for Hellfire Lion(2200/1000) nexti play the feild Realm of the Eternal Hellfire"  
Suddenly the dueling feild change to a blackened land iwth Flames surrounding them "It won't help my monsters got too much attack man your a really bad duelist" He said laughing "Next i use the Magic card Hellfire Aura!" Suddenly the flames on his lion grew brighter "This increases my monsters attack by 100 point for every level it has! My lion has 6 levels so he gains 600 attack! Now go my Hellfire Lion attack his monster with Hellfire Claw!" The examiner had look of annoyance as his life points dropped to 3800(4000+2600-2800) "Also you lose 500 extra life points from my feild"  
"What?" The examiner said shocked as he grunted from the pain as the fflames from around his blasted him and his life points dropped to 3300 "My turn.Draw! I activate smashing grund to destroy your monster! Next i summon my Mataza the Zapper in attack mode and equip him with Axe of Despair and he can attack twice in a battle phase! Now go Mataza the Zapper double direct attack(2300"  
"go trap card! Call of the haunted now i can revive my Hellfire Summoned(800) iin attack mode"  
"Your a rookie you still lose mode of your life points now Mataza strike his monster down then attack his life points!" Mataza destroyed Hellfire summoner and Darkna's life points decreased rto 2500(4000+800-2300) but didn't strike his life points "What? Mataza attack him"  
"My monster has an effect i can draw a card if its a Hellfire card its added to my hand.If its a Hellfire monster than can be normal summoned its special summoned.If its not a Hellfire card its sent to graveyard! So i draw the card.Its Hellfire Horse!(1800+400/0) i summon it in defense"  
"Grr desprete rookie move go my Mataza destroy it"  
"My turn draw i activate Pot of greed so i draw 2 cards! Next i use Polymersion to fuse my two Hellfire Dragons into 2-Headed Hellfire Dragon!(2400+800/1900) Go 2-Headed Hellfire Dragon attack Mataza with Twin Flame Burst!" The examiner grunted wit anger as his life points reduced to 1900 "Now i use De-Fusion to defuse my monster into 2 Hellfire Dragons(1900+600) Go double direct attack"  
"Good job i suppose" the examiner said venomsly as he stormed of from angero f losing to what he had called a "rookie.  
[i All righti won! Hopefully i can get into Acadmia![/i

please comment and tell me what i could do to improve

Custom cards used

Hellfire dog

When this card is destroyed by battle.Special summon from your deck a "Hellfire" Monster with 1500 or less attack in attack position.

Hellfire Dragon

When this monster deals battle damage inflict 500 damage to your oppenents life points.

2-headed Hellfire Dragon(2400/1900)

Hellfire Dragon+ Hellfire Dragon

When this monster deals battle damage to your oppenent inflict 500 damage to your oppenent.This card can attack a second time in a battle phase if your oppenent has a monster on feild after first attack.

Hellfire Aura

Increase all "Hellfire" monster'a attack by 100 for each level they have

Hellfire Horse (1800/0)

Realm of Enternal Hellfire(feild)

Whenever a "Hellfire" monster destroys a monster in battle the owner of the destroyed monster loses 500 life points.

Hellfire Summoner 800/1200 When this monster is destroyed draw a card from your deck if it contains "Hellfire" in its name you can add it to your hand if its a monster that can be normal summoned you can special summon it

Skill Lock

After this card is equip the equip monsters attack and defense cannot change regardless of other effects.

Hellfire Lion 2200/1000

no effect


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since the exam and the students had arrived at the school Darkna had been placed in Slifer((yeah i'm using defult names and can't spell jap ver of slifer xx )).

Darkna yawned bored "Could this guy talk any MORE!?" he thought to hinself.The headteacher(Who said he was Mr. Tranc)) seemed pretty good at talknig and talking afterwords everyone starting looking around.

Darkna ended looking at a blue castle "Whats up with that?" he thought to himself.

"Hey you know this is a girls dorm? Boys allowed near!" A voice said

Darkna was caught of guard "Who? Oh sorry" He saw it was a female duelist she was wearing oblesk blue uniform she had long red hair green eyes.

"Its ok. Though you should leave before a girl who hates slifers comes along."

"Yeah ok.But just so i know whats your name? I'm Darkna if your intrested"

"Its Chakla.Well see you around.Though i'd be carful to stick to dueling Slifers if i were you just so you know"

"Strange advice" Darkna thought to himself as he walked away. And began checking out the island

"Hey there" a voice said Darkna turned round to see a boy who looked the same age as him.Black hair brown eyes and was wearing a Ra Yellow jacket.

"Hi"

"You new here too?"

"Yeah" Darkna replied "So what is it your after?"

"Nothing much." The boy jumped down "So whats your name? I'm Hira"

"I'm Darkna." Darkna replied stil lwondering why the Hira was talking to him as people didn't usually talk to him.

"Cool.What would you say too a duel?"

"So thats what he was after" Darkna thought to himself also rembering that the girl advised to only duel slifers but deciding he didn't know her so he shouldn't worry about what she said "Sure" Darkna readied his duel disk "Who starts?"

"You can" Hira said smiling

"Ok.I draw i set a card and summon my Hellfire Horse in attack mode!(1800) and end."

"Ok draw.say what number were you in exam?"

"249 You?"

"I was number 26" Hira said smiling thinking to himself "I got myself a good target" then continueing his turn "I will summon my Mine Golem(1900) in defense and end my turn He finished smirking

"That means its my turn! Draw! I set a card then i summon my Hellfire Dog(1500) in defense.Your turn"

Hira frowned he had hoped Darkna would take the bait "Oh well" he thought to himself "I draw then i sacrifice my Mine Golem to summon my Golem Duel-Blader(2000/2000)" A Golem appeared holding 2 ancient looking blades "Go my Golem destroy his Hellfire Horse with Golem Slash!" Darkna braced himself as his life points lowered to 3800. "Also my Monster can attack twice in a battle phase now Go Golem Slash!"

"When you destroyed my Hellfire Dog you activated his effect so i can summon a monster with 1500 or less attack that has hellfire in its name now!" Darkna declared "Come forth Hellfire Sheilder!(0/2100) Hira laughed

"That it? I end"

"My turn.Draw! I change my Sheilder to defense then i activate the magic card polymersion to fuse my Hellfire Dog,Hellfire Horse and my Hellfire Lion into my Hellfire Experimint!(2200) now go my attack his Golem with Death Claw!" Hira's laughed as he lost 200 life points making his 3800

"Is that the best you can do? My turn draw! I activate my monster Reborn to revive my Duel-Weilding Golem then i sacrifice him for my Steel Golem1900/2200) next i use the Feild Gaia Power so all Earth monsters gain 500 attack! Now go my Golem destroy his monster with Golem Pound!"

"I activate both my monsters effects! By removing a Hellfire Dog,Horse or Lion so i remove my Dogi can negate its destruction! And anything that battles it is destroyed!"

"It won't work! Steel Golem cannot be destroyed by effects! And even though your monster lives you still take the damage! " Thus Darkna's life points went down to 3700 "I'll end with a face down!"

"My turn.Draw! I activate the feild Magic card Realm Of Enternal Hellfire! Without Gaia Force your monsters attack drops! Next i summon my Hellfire Solider in attack!(1800) Ok first Hellfire Experimint will attack your monster!"

"Rookie move falling into my trap.No wonder your in Slifer"

"Your insulting me? After you challanged me?" Darkna asked slightly confused

"Well of course it need to be clear from start that you Slifer can't beat a Ra Yellow! Go Trap Card Golem Scraps! Now i can summon a Golem Scrap token(1000/1000) in defense!"

"You lose 500 life points from my feild and 300 from my attack though" Hira's life points decreased to 3000

"So your feild card damages huh?"

"Yep.Go Hellfire Solider attack with Hellfire Slash! Then you lose 500 life points from my feild! And to my turn i'll set a card" Hira's life points further decreased to 2500

"Its my turn! I remove my 3 Golem's in grave to summon my Scrapheap Golem!(2400/0) Now go my Golem destroy his Solider with Smashing Fist!"

"Go trap card Hellfire Sheild! This card negates your attack!"

"I set 2 cards and end my turn"

"Draw! I activate my Hellfire Cannon now by discarding a monster you lose life points equal to its level x 200! I discard Hellfire Dragon(1900) who is level 6!" A giant Firball hit Hira

"That all?"

"No now my experiment attacks your monster!"

"Go trap card Ring of destruction nd second trap card Repeat trap so now i destroy both of the monsters so we both lose 4600 life points!"

"So its a draw?"

"Yup i gotta go have my feast at Ra Yellow you should go to yours.And just so oyu know oyu only drew becuase of luck.Next time we duel it will be diffrent"With that he walked off

"Feast?" Darkna thought "Oh i forgot" and with that he ran off to his dorm

"This...is...a...feast" He asked "Yes thats your feast" the head of slifer red Mr Frenat said with a smile only to get many protests

Preview(stealing GX style XD)

Darkna:Who is this guy he looks wierd!  
Hira:Useless slifer he's a duelist of course Darkna:but why is he here whats with that look Hira:A what? Shadow duel? Whatever bring it!  
Darkna:Next time Golems vs Fiends Hira:I won't lose to a run down duelist like you!

Card of the day!

Hellfire Experiment Beast/Fusion/Pyro Hellfire Dog + Hellfire Lion + Hellfire Horse

A monster that battles with this is destroyed at the end of damage step.You can negate this monsters destruction by removeing a "Hellfire Dog","Hellfire Lion" or a "Hellfire Horse" from your graveyard from play 2200/2300

Please review

h 


End file.
